bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
GrandGaia:Edea
Heaven's Bow Loch ***''Crowning Invasion'' - Powerful Thunder attack on all enemies ***ATK buff at 50% hp ***can be inflicted with injury *'Second Battle' ** Ice Master Dean - 550,000 HP ***Inflicts paralysis ***''Iceberg Rain'' - Powerful Water attack on all enemies ***can be inflicted with Injury, Poison and Paralysis *'Third Battle' ** Taskmaster Lorand ***''Blazing Spirit'' - Powerful single target attack & removes buffs ***''Incinerating Spirit'' - Powerful single target attack & removes buffs ***''Charred Spirit'' - Massive single target attack & boosts own Atk, Def and Rec by 25% for 3 turns ***Inflicts weakness & injury ***can be inflicted with injury *'Final Battle' **Edea ***Chance to take only 1 dmg when attacked ***Starts out as Mother Earth Edea. Evolves to Gaia Armor Edea after reaching 0% HP ***''Grand Cross'' - Powerful Earth attack on single enemy ***''Rioting Winds'' - Massive Earth attack on single enemy and reduces damage taken for all allies for 1 turn ***Summons Lorand at turn 5 after reviving, Loch on turn 6 and Dean on turn 7. ****The turn she revives is counted as turn 1. ***Has mitigation on throughout the battle ***Inflicts poison & sickness ***Casts Angel Idol buff when 2 allies left **Lorand ***''Blazing Spirit'' - Powerful single target attack & removes buffs ***''Incinerating Spirit'' - Powerful single target attack & removes buffs ***''Charred Spirit'' - Massive single target attack & boosts own Atk, Def and Rec by 25% for 3 turns ***Lorand can be inflicted with injury **Dean ***''Iceberg Rain'' - Powerful Water attack on all enemies ***''Glacier Zone'' - Greatly recovers HP for all allies ***Inflicts paralysis ***Dean can be inflicted with injury ***Cast Angel Idol buff when 2 allies left **Loch ***''Crowning Invasion'' - Powerful Thunder attack on all enemies ***''God Piercing'' - Massive Thunder attack on all enemies. Used on turn after he doesn't attack. ***Loch can be inlicted with injury ***Casts Angel Idol buff if Edea is defeated first *'First Clear Reward' **1,000,000 Zel **200,000 Karma **Lafdranya **3 Gems |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Ice Mage Dean ***May be inflicted with Poison ** Shock Bow Loch ***Has AoE BB ***Inflicts paralysis *'Second Battle' ** Cardes the Malevolent ***Has AoE BB ***Casts Endless at 50% hp and at 25% hp ***Inflicts curse ***May be inflicted with Weakness *'Final Battle' **Lorand ***Removes buffs **Dean ***May be inflicted with Paralysis ***Can heal **Edea ***May be inflicted with Weakness **Loch *'First Clear Rewards' **500,000 Zel **100,000 Karma **1 Gem |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Edea ***Gets a DEF boost at 50% hp ***May be inflicted with Weakness ** Sky Knight Falma ** Sky Pirate Grafl *'Second Battle' ** Lorand ***Gets an ATK boost at 50% hp ***May be inflicted with Curse and Poison *'Third Battle' ** Dean ***Powerful AoE attack at 50% hp ***May be inflicted with Paralyse *'Final Battle' **Has AoE BB *'First Clear Rewards' **100,000 Zel **50,000 Karma |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}